


blessed is the peacemaker

by rangerhitomi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pirate Am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: Enishi wants only for Luna to be happy, even if that means letting her go with the pirate who stole her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gootarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gootarts/gifts).



She is the Peacemaker, he is told as a child, destined to bring eternal solace to a hateful, war-torn world. He relishes the idea of such a world, and longs for the day when she will fulfill her glorious destiny.

“What is _my_ duty?” he asks, because he knows nothing other than a burning desire to help her meet her fate.

“Make her happy,” he is told, because nothing but her true happiness can unlock the powers sleeping inside of her.

So he vows to make her happy, at any cost.

* * *

 

By all accounts, she is a happy girl who likes to sing and dance, will eat anything put in front of her, and sleeps in half the morning. She is fond of unorthodox fashion, preferring to wear bright colors to the earthy tones and simple blues of regular high society. Instead of learning to sew and do arithmetic and study, she likes to don commoners’ garb and wander the city. He doesn’t realize it at first—he doesn’t know where she goes, only that it isn’t in the lords’ manor where she belongs. But he finds her in the market by the river one day while he is purchasing bolts of cloth to make her a dress. She tries to run, but he catches up to her and scolds her— _you could have gotten hurt!_ —and when her eyes fill with tears he is overcome with guilt. She returns with him anyway, and doesn’t complain.

It happens two or three more times in one week and he begins to suspect she is meeting with someone, probably has been for some time, and he can’t get her to admit to it. It’s too dangerous, he says at first, but she shakes her head and smiles, and her smile is like the sun. _No one will hurt me, Master Enishi, don’t worry,_ she says, and he believes her.

* * *

 

He goes to wake her one morning to find her bed empty and a note on the end table. When he reads it, his heart nearly stops, his blood turns to ice.

His purpose, his resolve, his oath to keep her safe and happy… shatters.

Luna has been kidnapped, the note says, and it includes a ransom for an obscene amount of money to get her back. He does not have that money, but the lord of the manor does, and Enishi knows how important Luna is to all of them. They will get her back, he convinces himself, and then people like this kidnapper, who would dare to harm as innocent and happy a girl as Luna, will receive their justice. He is set on that.

* * *

 

The details of the time and place of the exchange come a week later. A week without Luna’s laughter is like a week without the sun; it’s a week where she is scared and alone, trapped only with the company of a thief who seeks to hold Luna’s happiness and the happiness of the world for gold. At first he is lost, he is sure Luna’s disappearance is his fault; after a few days, Enishi burns with fury he has never known, a desire for vengeance that frightens even him. He volunteers to make the exchange himself, to see for himself what monster would dare harm his precious Luna, the Peacemaker, the savior of the world.

He arrives at the boathouse without anyone to accompany him. The kidnapper had been very adamant about that—“come alone or you will never see her again”—and he convinces the lord of the manor to let him go alone. He is willing to risk his safety and his life for Luna’s.

The structure is spacious and dim; light from the pale moon filters through the filthy windows and glistens off the black, slowly rocking water. A single, tiny boat is tied to the dock, bobbing gently, and sitting on the edge of the pier next to it is a woman dressed in dark, ratty, torn clothes—a wide-sleeved shirt, vest, belt, britches tucked into stockings that might once have been white—and a slender rapier lies to her right. To her left is Luna, wearing long pants, a colorful coat, and an anxious expression.

He resists the urge to run for Luna. Her captor is clearly some kind of pirate, and he doesn’t know what she’ll do if he makes a sudden movement.

“Master Enishi?” Luna’s voice is confused. “Why are you here?”

He reaches out a hand. He doesn’t dare move closer. “Luna, I’m taking you home.”

“Home?” Luna looks at her captor, who won’t quite meet her eyes. “Am, what does he mean?”

The pirate—Am—reaches across to Luna and brushes Luna’s hair from her eyes. Enishi can’t see the pirate’s face, but he can imagine a smile there from the way Luna relaxes. He doesn’t understand. “I didn’t think we should just leave,” she says.

“He’s going to try to take me back there,” Luna says with a small pout, and Enishi’s heart drops in his chest. “Am—”

Am taps Luna’s lips with a finger and Luna falls silent. Then Am turns back to Enishi, who is standing with his feet rooted to the dock. He finds he can’t move his legs. “Luna told me about you,” she says. “She says you’ll do anything for her.” He finds he can’t speak either. So she continues. “We were going to leave together and disguise it as a kidnapping but I thought you wouldn’t rest until you found us again.”

She’s right. All he can do is give one stiff nod.

“Luna wants to see the world,” Am says.

He finds his voice at last. “The world is an ugly place.”

“It is,” Am agrees.

“Then why expose her to it?”

“You want me to be happy,” Luna says. “That’s what you always tell me, Master Enishi.”

“You can’t be happy if you see how terrible the world is, Luna.”

“I can’t be truly happy if I don’t know what sadness is, can I?”

These words hit him like a physical blow. She’s right, he knows, no matter how much he wants to pretend otherwise, pretend that _he_ was the one who would ensure her happiness. He realizes in the moment that the only one keeping Luna from being truly happy was _him_.

“You cared about her,” Am says after an eternity. “You had the right to see her again.”

“So you were going to leave regardless?” he asks bitterly.

“It’s what Luna wants,” Am says simply.

He looks at Luna with one last silent plea. She gives him a sad smile, the shadows cast from the pale moon half obscuring her face.

The Peacemaker can’t bring happiness to the world unless she has those same feelings, he reminds himself, and this is what she wants, isn’t it? This is what she’s chosen for herself.

_Make her happy_ , he was told once, all those years ago, and he had made a vow to help her reach her destiny at any cost. He sees Luna’s hand grasping Am’s and his body relaxes in resignation.

“Make her happy,” he tells the pirate now, and her look is one of understanding. They climb on the rickety little boat, Am holding Luna steady as the little boat wobbles, and they leave the boathouse through the small opening toward the sea. Luna looks back one more time. He tries to smile for her, but she probably can’t see it. He wants her to know that all he ever wanted was for her to be happy.

When he returns to the lord’s manor without Luna, he tells them no one had met him as arranged, and says Luna and her kidnapper are probably out of reach forever. They believe him, and who wouldn’t when his grief is real?

* * *

 

Sometimes Enishi will look out at the river and wonder if the Peacemaker is happy. The world is still a cruel place, so her true self must still be locked away, her true happiness still unattained. But even as the months pass and the lord of the manor’s hopes that she will return alive wane, _he_ knows she is still alive, and happy.

So when he goes to bed each night, he rests with the hope that when he wakes, the world will be a better place at last.


End file.
